


Screw It

by cosmicsthetics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, alexander hamilton (mentioned) - Freeform, james reynolds (mentioned) - Freeform, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsthetics/pseuds/cosmicsthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screw the falling in love with your best friend's brother trope. I am definitely tapping your sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw It

Angelica Schuyler jumped slightly at a loud knock at the door and set down her homework before quickly opening the door. She was expecting it to be her sister’s boyfriend but was pleasantly surprised to find her best friend Maria Lewis behind the door.

“RIA! I didn’t know you were coming by,” she stepped back so Maria could enter the Schuyler house. After shoving all of her homework the floor, the two sat down on the sofa.

“Well first of all I’m here cause I don’t know how to do the damn bio homework and you’re smart so you can help. Also James won’t stop calling me and I was pissed and lonely.” Maria had set her bag down on the floor and turned to Angelica.

“Do I need to beat James up? Like you dumped him when you were fifteen and you came out. It’s been like three years and he needs to let it go.” This caused Maria to laugh softly and shake her her head.

“It’s fine Angie, he’s just being a jackass, with his whole, ‘are you sure you’re gay, maybe it’s just a phase.’ It pisses me off but not enough to stoop to his level and reply.” Talk of James Reynolds ended there and they moved to starting the chemistry homework and laughing about idiots from school. 

About an hour later the two decided to take a break and grab some food. Entering the kitchen, Angelica groaned slightly as she found her two sisters arguing again. Before she could intervene Eliza stomped off to her room and Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Peggy what did you do this time?” Angelica sighed as Peggy sat at the table looking guilty. Maria smirked slightly and sat down next to the youngest Schuyler sister. 

“I told Liza that she shouldn’t keep going back to Alex, as half the time he ignores her for his friends, and I’m pretty sure he’s cheated on her but that’s not set in stone.” Peggy was sitting up straight, as she stood by her words, and wasn’t going to back down. Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her chair, “I’m right too, she deserves better, she just can’t see it.”

Angelica shook her head slightly, “As much as I agree with you Pegs, I’ve fought that battle before, Liza is stubborn, a little too much for her own good, so just let it go for the time being, okay?”

Peggy rolled her eyes again and left the kitchen. Turning back to Maria, Angelica rolled her eyes too. “What are you so smug about?”

Maria was still smirking. “I was just thinking about that whole ‘fall in love with your best friend’s brother trope’ and I thought screw it, I am definitely tapping your sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim for one of my friends who sent me this prompt. Not my best work but it's like one AM and I'm sleep deprived.
> 
> -trashilton


End file.
